buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Dark, Edgy, Destructive
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ Hello. Welcome to a new instalment of Daily Decklist Development. Today I wandered through the depths of hades and managed to get out of it with minor bruises... At the cost of having my pal reach the longest streak of not contacting me since...ever... Anyway, the darkness is like that old and odd friend you used to have, and the memories keep looming over you, taunting you, and sometimes you wish you could just lock those thoughts in a box so they could not bother you again. Darkness Dragon World is something entirely different. Finally getting the community love it wanted, and all it took was a main character and some ridiculously powerful cards. Feels like a hollow victory. Speaking of hollow.... So I am just going to be honest with you guys to start: I am not quite sure how we build the new Black Dragons besides the obvious. So here I give you a little idea of a Vanishing Death Hole turbo-ish deck. The aim of the deck is obviously to get the drop zone accel going by milling the opponent and destroying his/her stuff, done by our trusty buddy Abygale, who can drop a card from your hand to destroy any monster and then mill equal to the size of that monster. His cost is made more efficient with Black Revenger which we can use in the late game to get back Black Dragon monsters, and we have Dark Fog to protect him and any other sided monster we might have in play. Bal-Zam and Death Wizard helps us get the gauge we need to kee our string of destructive monsters and spells coming. Crabius and Deadlock might not have the highest crits around, but they help the milling tactics of the deck. Stigmata is a living Death Grip in the late game, so he has a place in the deck as well. Then we have Bephegol, which not only mills, but he also heals you. Some simple tactics for big finishing pushes. Vanishing Death Hole.... Do I need to say anything about this after last Friday... Look, just watch out for the Wizard match-up. They can really screw you over if you play this guy. You either win with him, or you lose trying. Items! Blacknuckle is good, run it. You need the gauge. And it would not be a fully fledged Abygale deck without Gale Scythe, now would it... Both items fullfil niche roles either as straight up damage output, pressure, or a monster clear should you need it. But just go for the face most of the time with your hyper aggresion deck, which is what Black Dragon decks seem to have become over the last few months. I have to say though, that Black Dragons lack the burst plays outside of Negulbalz....but more on him when I get to that style of deck. Other spells. Black Dragon Shield. Gale Destruction is our Abygale-version of Death Grip, which also mills. Helps you lots and takes out many big threats. Black Bargain helps getting even more resources, and Black Drain is a top-3 mill plus you get a gauge out of it. This deck needs a lot of gauge, and I am not good at building it. Kek. Damn, new Black Dragons seem kinda boring... Dont get me wrong, they look cool...but damn, getting a deck together and then writing this ws (as you might have guessed) a little bit boring.. But dont let that cloud your judgement. The deck is destructive, I am just lacking when it comes to making a good and yet fun deck for them. And I think that building them with just the stuff we got in the booster and the start deck...does not do you any favors. You need some of the promos and older cards to make this deck function as it should. Which I will touch on when I revist them, and bring in some of that Omni Lord power~ Peace out for now. Category:Blog posts